The Punisher - Guns N' Roses Series
by benbarnesfanforever
Summary: Hey guys! Here is my first fanfic of Ben Barnes as Billy Russo from the Punisher. I created a story as you being the reader with a twist. A/N- there is some SMUT here, but not too much. Parental discretion advised for anyone under the age of 18. Acronyms: SMUT Sexual fiction, ATF Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives, Y/N Your name, Y/L/N Your last name.
1. Chapter 1- Welcome to Anvil

**Chapter 1- Welcome to Anvil**

Hey guys! Here is my first Punisher series fanfic. I will be writing 6 chapters to this story. I wrote this story series as you the reader being one of the main characters, sort of replacing Dinah Madani. I also based my fanfic off of the Punisher series, not the comics. There will be lots of fluff, SMUT, some violence and fighting. The first few chapters will be about Billy and you getting to know one another as you figure out your assignment with the ATF while working at Anvil. I appreciate your feedback. Enjoy!

There is some SMUT in the first chapter, but not too much. Parental discretion advised for anyone under the age of 18. Acronyms: SMUT=Sexual fiction, ATF=Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives, Y/N=Your name, Y/L/N=Your last name.

* * *

You walk through the back doors of what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Your knee high black suede Vera Wang boots clinked at each step you took on the icy cemented pavement. It was a brutally cold Monday morning in New York City, with snow on the ground from the previous day's storm. You continue walking down Manhattan Boulevard, your black trench coat swaying from the wind, until you reach what looked like a deserted warehouse. As you open the back door of the warehouse per the instructions provided to you, and a loud metal screeching sound haunts you as the doors shut loudly behind you, causing you to jump. Your eyes widen as you walk into what appeared to be very clean and meticulously transferred office space. There were several rooms where an educational training was being conducted and another room where extensive physical training was taking place. You walk up to a very large reception desk, ran by a middle-aged male who looked like an ex-marine. He looked at you from above his glasses.

"May I help you?" he asks, looking you up and down.

You lick your cranberry velvety lips that matched your silk collared shirt.

"I have a meeting with Billy Russo at 10 a.m." you say confidently.

The receptionist is still glancing at you, his eyebrows raised. You fire a look back at him, smirking your beautiful plumped lips. He finally looks away and opens the work schedule for Billy Russo. He picks up the Vonage head set and makes a call.

"This is Billy."

"Mr. Russo, Ms. (Y/L/N) is here to see you."

Billy sits up in his chair as he twists the cord to his phone, looking at the photo on your profile that was submitted with your application.

"Great, I'll be right there.

The receptionist looks at you again.

"Have a seat Ms. (Y/L/N). Billy will be out in a few minutes."

"Thanks." you say as you take a seat on the black leather sofa.

You cross your long legs under the black pinstriped skirt that snugged your voluptuous body. For a business meeting, you looked fine as hell. You wore your long loosely curled hair swooped to one side, hanging down your left shoulder. Your eyes were dark and bold, enhanced by your crazy long eye lashes. You usually would not show up to a business meeting looking this fly, but you had a mission to accomplish, and you would not be successful in completing this mission if you didn't receive assistance from Billy Russo.

Working at Anvil was something that you had contemplated doing for a while, especially after you convinced your boss into letting you apply for this special assignment. If you were hired for this special assignment, you would be the first female to work at Anvil, making history and changing the brotherhood concept.

You hear footsteps and a conversation of someone from down the hall.

"We'll be ready, don't you worry Spencer."

"I just don't think we'll be trained in enough time, boss."

Billy opens his mouth to what he thought would be another word to Anvil member Spencer Geiger, however, after his quick glance of you, it left him speechless, unable to convey the message to Spencer.

" _Wow, that photo does her no justice at all."_

Spencer looks at Billy in confusion, then at you.

"We'll finish this conversation later, Spencer. My 10 am appointment has arrived." Billy says as he begins walking towards you.

Billy starred at you intensely as he made his way over to you, his eyes never leaving yours.

He approaches you and you stand, your curves exposed under your black trench coat.

Billy continues glancing at your face, his mouth partly opened as his tongue brushes across his top lip, then across his bottom lip. His dark orbs continue drinking you in, studying every curve of your beautiful face. His eyes wander down to your luscious lips, then to your neck and collar bone, and then to your cleavage jumping out of your silk shirt.

The room suddenly felt warmer.

Billy's eyes slowly return to yours, a bit hooded as he his mouth let off a smirkish grin.

You began to feel slightly nervous as you feel Billy's eyes glued to yours. Your breathing became a bit heavier and you needed a way to break this awkward silence.

" _Fuck he's gorgeous."_ you say to yourself.

You stick out your hand to engage in a professional handshake.

"I'm special agent (Y/N), ATF."

Billy provides you with his large hand, taking your hand and slightly caressing it with his fingers.

Chills shoot all through your body. You roll your eyes in pleasure.

Billy smiles.

"I'm Billy Russo, CEO and founder of Anvil Securities." He says in a deep husky voice.

Your breathing intensifies.

Billy's smile widens.

You snatch your hand away and place some loose curls behind your ear, looking down to the floor and biting your lips nervously.

Billy found your nervousness to be sexy, hell, he found everything about you sexy.

"Is there a problem, Ms. (Y/L/N)?" Billy asks, biting his bottom lip while still smiling.

You look back up at him.

"No, no. Let's get started with our meeting, shall we?" You say, suddenly taking charge and feeling confident again.

"Right this way." Billy says, leading you down the hallway.

You look around at the gorgeous office space. From the outside, Anvil looked like a real shit hole. Inside though, it was an amazing space transformed into an inside training camp. Although Anvil sometimes changed its locations depending on the assignment or operation, the space in New York city was the main headquarters.

"After you." Billy says as you walk into his lavish office. His office was three times the size of yours, very clean and systematized. There were no photos of friends or family members on his walls nor on his desk. There were expensive artifacts and artwork from around the world displayed in his office.

You were intrigued with how clean and organized his office was, and how cultured he appeared to be.

You take off your trench coat before sitting down at a glass rounded table with cushioned seats.

"I'll take that for you."

Billy takes your coat and pushes the chair into the table gently as you sit down.

"Can I get you anything to drink, (Y/L/N)?" Billy asks, starring at your crossed legs and fitted skirt.

"What do you have?" You ask, suddenly feeling more confident as you smile provocatively.

Billy laughs.

"I guess you're wanting to end the day early, Ms. (Y/L/N)?" Billy says as he opens his oak cabinet, filled with liquor.

"It is five o'clock somewhere." You say, still smiling.

Billy laughs.

"You do know that I could get fired from my current job if caught drinking on the job, right Mr. Russo?"

Billy pours you a glass of scotch on the rocks, then he pours himself a glass.

"Please, call me Billy. And, you work for me now, so you don't have to worry about protecting the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives any longer. Besides, my collection of liquor is legitimate and purchased legally."

You smile as Billy hands you your drink.

You both stare at one another before taking a sip.

This interview was definitely different from any other interview that you've had. Hell, was this even an interview?

"So (Y/L/N) I've reviewed your file and you're a perfect fit for the assignment. You're hired. How soon can you start?" Billy says, taking a long sip of his scotch, looking up at you with slight wrinkles forming on his forehead.

"I was ready yesterday." You say, taking a long sip as you sink into the abyss of Billy's dark orbs.

Billy finishes his drink and stands to pour himself another glass.

"More for you, (Y/L/N)?"

"No thank you, I am good."

"Great, so does tomorrow morning at 8 work for you? We need you to inspect every firearm that we have to ensure compliance with the ATF laws. We need to have all guns registered for licensing as quickly as possible."

"That shouldn't be a problem, Billy. How many firearms are you talking about?"

Billy gulps down his drink.

"Come with me."

Billy leads you out of his office and you both take an elevator to a lower basement.

"This Ms. (Y/L/N) is where we store out firearms."

" _Holy fuck."_ You say to yourself.

The basement contained thousands of firearms, all organized by size, type, etc. Each firearm needed to be registered for compliance.

"So I didn't catch the date, but exactly how soon do you need these firearms registered Billy?"

"I would have liked them registered last week, that's why I hired you. Is two weeks enough time, Ms. (Y/L/N)?"

You look around the basement and inspect each gun.

"It really depends, Billy. I mean, you're talking about thousands of guns that need to be inspected, qualified and registered, which could take months."

Billy clenches his jaw. He needed the firearms as soon as possible to complete his mission. The members of Anvil worked day and night in preparation for this special assignment.

"But, I can work in batches. Do you really need all these guns for what you need to accomplish?"

"Actually, yes I do, Ms. (Y/L/N).

You raise your eyebrow.

"Please Billy, call me (Y/N)."

Billy smiles.

"Will do."

You smile back.

"Don't disappoint me (Y/N)." Billy says as he winks at you.

"I can assure you Billy, you won't be disappointed."

Billy looks at your rump as you walk towards the elevators.

" _Goddamn she has a nice tight little ass."_

Billy tried so hard not to touch your rump, and had to use all his might to restrain himself.

You both return to Billy's office and sit at the glass table.

Billy looks at you again, licking his lips.

"I know this is very forward me of (Y/N), but would you be interested in going out with me for a drink this evening?"

You look a bit stunned, although you really weren't that surprised, especially with how fly you looked, which you did on purpose.

"Billy, let me set the record straight, I don't date my bosses. But one drink between a boss and his subordinate seems fine."

"Deal, meet me at Manhattan Penthouse bar on Fifth Avenue at 6 pm sharp."

"I'll be there."

"Great. See you tonight, (Y/N)."

* * *

As you make your way to the subway, you grin thinking about the way the interview went today with Billy Russo. He appeared to be a perfect gentleman, but there seemed to be no substance to his life. You became curious to find out more about him on a personal and professional level. Meeting with him could be a bad thing for you, but you couldn't stop yourself from meeting with this handsome Casanova. Yes, he may have a perfect face, body, charm, is a perfect gentleman and a very rich and well established man, you had to keep your relationship with him strictly professional. But if playing the flirting game and breaking a few rules would get you the answers needed to accomplishment your mission, you were willing to take that chance.

You return to your high rise apartment at a quarter past 4 after returning from your special agent job with the ATF. You would be working temporarily for Anvil starting tomorrow on a 3-6 month special assignment until your mission was completed.

As you walk up to your porch, you notice the bouquet of red roses awaiting you. You pick them up, reading a note that said:

" _Welcome to Anvil. I'm looking forward to working with you and getting to know you better. See you tonight at 6 pm sharp. – Billy."_

You smile as you walk into your apartment and place the beautiful flower arrangement on your dining table. It has always been your policy not to date men that you work with, especially your boss. It is very obvious that Billy was attracted to you and that you were attracted to him, but there was no way in hell you could date him. You didn't want him to get in the way of your mission…..your mission in finding Frank Castle, which you knew Billy would have some insight too. As long as you keep things professional with Billy, things will go smoothly, is what you told yourself. But damn, he wasn't making it easy looking fine as hell and acting like a perfect gentleman. He obviously goes for what he wants, which explains his career the flip side, if you seduce him enough, he may spill the beans about Frank Castle before you even ask.

You change your clothes and throw on some dark denim skinny jeans with a long black sweater dress that hung off your shoulders. You change your lipstick to a nude color, which looked perfect with your bold smoky eyes. You toss your hair up in a high dangling ponytail that bounced each time you moved. You throw on your 3 inch high black ankle boots and your black trench coat. You looked fly again, but when didn't you look fly?

You arrive at the Manhattan Penthouse bar at 5:55 pm. You walk up to the bar and you see Billy sitting there, drinking a bottle of Dos Equis beer.

Billy's eyes widen as you approach him. His heart began to beat a little faster and he smiled as you sat down next to him.

"You're early." He says, still grinning at you.

"A girl has to keep her promise, especially with her new boss." You say, smiling back at him.

Billy laughs.

"I'm liking you already, (Y/N)."

You smile, blushing a little.

"What can I get for you?" he asks, drinking in your rare beauty.

"I'll have a glass of Malbec."

"Not a sweet drinker I see?"

"I like my drinks a bit bitter."

Billy's eyebrows raise as he laughs.

"Is that how you like your men, too?"

"I guess that's for me to know and for you to find out."

Oh boy, the flirting has begun. You knew that you were playing a very dangerous game with Billy. But maybe if you played along with this harmless flirting you may get some information out of him about Frank. Besides, there's nothing wrong with innocent flirting between an employee and her boss right?

 _Not in this world._

Billy bites his bottom lip and brushes his tongue across his top lip slowly. You stare at the way he licks his lips and your mouth begins to water. Your breathing suddenly intensifies and you feel a burning sensation between your legs.

The sexual tension between the two of you is getting stronger.

Your drink arrives and you gulp it down like water. Billy is already on his third bottle of Dos Equis, which he gulps down immediately after you gulp down your drink.

"You ready to get outta here?" Billy says in a deep husky voice.

"Yeah." You say, almost in a whisper.

You barely had time to take in the elegance of Billy Russo's penthouse suite. It had to be worth at least 11 million dollars. It was a high rise two story suite with vaulted ceilings and very large glass windows in almost every corner.

Billy presses you firmly up against the wall of his living room and your hands are entwined in his beautiful locks. He glances at you for a moment before taking things any further. He cups your face, caressing every curve before brushing his thumb lightly over your heart shaped lips.

"Damn you're so beautiful."

Billy slowly glides his lips over yours, taking in the softness of your beautiful maws. You moan breathlessly before his lips are completely covering yours. The kiss starts off very slow and tender, his lips softly sucking on yours. Billy's tongues moves lightly around your mouth, seeking an invitation to go deeper, and you happily oblige. You open your mouth a bit wider and he slips his tongue inside, searching for yours. Your tongues meet and they clash against one another like soaring waves. You tasted so sweet, even though your wine was a bit bitter. The kiss deepened and Billy was kissing you hard and powerfully. You both moan loudly as he began caressing your neck and collar bone. Before you know it, his hands are trickling down your breasts and to your waist. He lifts you while still laying hard yet tender kisses on you, your legs wrapped in his arms and your arms wrapped around his broad neck.

While still kissing you strongly, he leads you to his bedroom on the second floor of is penthouse suite and lays you atop of his giant king sized bed. He breaks the kiss and lays himself atop of you. He softly caresses your loose hair out of your face and smiles at you.

"Is this what you want, (Y/N)?" He asks, sounding genuinely concerned about you.

You bite your bottom lip, almost hesitant to respond. You had a mission to accomplish, and now you were willing to do whatever it took to get the job done. Even if you didn't have a mission to accomplish, there was no way you could walk away from a man this irresistible.

"Yes…..please…yeess." You say, whispering desperately.

Billy lifts your head and brings you in closer to him, kissing you fervently. You sit up, reaching for his shirt that you tear open, leaving buttons racing across the large bedroom. Billy begins removing your black sweater dress slowly beneath your shoulders, when he notices a large scar right above your breasts. He stops and looks at you in concern.

"What's this?" He asks you, caressing the scar.

"It happened while I was in a drug bust in El Salvador."

Billy caresses your face and kisses the deep scar.

"Awww baby, you gotta be careful. We can't have your pretty little body getting hurt like that again."

Your eyes widen and you frown at Billy.

"I'm a tough girl." You say, somewhat offended. "I can handle myself."

"I know that, but I still don't understand what a fine looking lady like you wants accomplish in these tough streets."

You pull away from Billy.

"Excuse me? Am I supposed to be flattered?" You say, getting angry.

"No, no. I'm just sayin to leave the tough shit to the men. You should be out getting a pedicure and taking care of that beautiful body of yours rather than getting caught up in firearms and explosives."

You are pissed now. You move towards Billy, crawling on your hands and knees on the mattress while he is crawling backward, trying to get away from you.

"I'll have you know Mr. Russo that I am the most qualified special agent on the ATF task force. I was chosen out of hundreds of other special agents to join this assignment because of my qualifications."

You are looking directly at Billy with glaring and piercing eyes.

Billy leans towards you, smiling softly as he caresses your face.

"Look, (Y/N), I'm sorry. I've seen many things in my career as a marine and I am just looking out for your best interest. I know that you can do the job that I hired you to do, I don't doubt that one bit."

You pull away, jumping off of Billy's extravagant bed covered in ivory silk sheets.

You pull your sweater dress back up to your shoulders and fix your hair with your fingers.

"I'm glad you think so. I'll see you in the morning, Mr. Russo."

You walk out of the room, downstairs and out of the penthouse suite, leaving Billy alone on his bed flabbergasted. He never had a women walk out on him like you did, making him extremely interested and desperate to have you.

"This is going to be an interesting assignment." Billy says as he pours himself a glass of whiskey, watching you walk away from his apartment building.


	2. Chapter 2- Roses are Red

**Chapter 2- Roses are Red**

Hey guys! Here is Chapter 2 of my Guns N' Roses series.

 _"Rose are red, violets are blue. If you give me a lead on Frank Castle, then I won't have to kill you."_

This chapter contains more background on your life and family, how you are connected to Frank Castle and your second day working at Anvil. There is a lot SMUT towards the end of this chapter. What would The Punisher fanfic be without some Billy Russo SMUT? As always, if you are not into SMUT, please do not read this chapter or skip reading the ending. Parental discretion advised for anyone under the age of 18.

Acronyms:SMUT= Sexual fiction, ATF= Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and explosives, Y/N= Your name, Y/L/N= Your last name, SAC= Special Agent in Charge.

Enjoy!

* * *

Billy arrived to work at 6 am, his usually time to report to Anvil. He was still surprised that you left him hanging high and dry the night before, especially after you both connected so well and your chemistry was so strong. Billy knew that he messed up when he implied that you were incapable of handling yourself in tough situations. It wasn't because he doubted your capabilities, but because he had a genuine interest in your well-being and safety. You were just too stubborn to see it, especially because you've been told your whole life by your two older brothers that "you can't" or "we'll do that for you." Being the youngest and only daughter to your parents, your family always protected you from harm. Your brothers made it hard for you to find a decent boyfriend because you knew that if you brought anyone home, they would be murdered by your brothers. These poor guys never even stood a chance at meeting your father. Everyone was so scared of your father, even your brothers. You couldn't understand why though because he was such a caring and loving person to everyone who came in contact with him, although you know what he used to be capable of when he was part of the Italian mob. Your mother never wanted you or your brothers to know what actually went on behind closed doors of the mob, but the three of you were very capable of putting two and two together and figured out quickly what was going on. Your father was a good man and never intended to join the mob, but he was forced into it, and later he was released without any harm done to him or his family.

You had a great life growing up. You sometimes questioned why you wanted to join such a stressful task force or why you wanted to take on jobs that were extremely challenging for you. What were you trying to prove? You got sick of hearing that you were beautiful your entire life. You were also brilliant and graduated from high school and college at the top of your class as a valedictorian. You were a perfectionist and didn't want the world to think that you were successful because of your beauty and charm. You earned your credentials and deserved to be treated with respect. You weren't going to let some chauvinistic man like Billy Russo come and shut you down after you worked so hard to achieve your goals. No, that wasn't going to fly. Billy was going to respect you and you were going to see to it that he never belittled you again.

You arrive to Anvil at 7 am sharp, even though your start time was 8 am. You wanted to get an early start to begin reviewing the firearms as quickly as possible. Your mission for the ATF was to identify the type of military operation Billy was running at Anvil, your mission was to identify why Billy hired you to certify so many firearms in such a short period of time, and most importantly, your mission was identify Billy's connection to Frank Castle, and identify who murdered Frank's family and why.

You walk into your office and immediately notice the beautiful bouquet of red roses awaiting you. The beautiful stems sat in a large glass vase with a red ribbon wrapped around the outside. There was a small card that read:

 _Welcome to Anvil, (Y/N). I am sorry that things started off on the wrong foot the other night. I hope we can start over and continue getting to know one another._

 _ _ _-Billy___

You smirk, followed by an eye roll. It was going to take more than just two dozen roses for you to give into this man again. You almost threw the card into the garbage when you felt a presence enter your office.

"Good morning, Ms. (Y/L/N)." Billy says, staring at you intensely. He couldn't help but look at you lustfully as your beautiful locks fell over your exposed cleavage. You wore a white collared blouse tucked into a fitted black penciled skirt. Your legs were crossed behind the desk, your skirt hugging your curvaceous thighs. Billy let out a large exhale, almost causing him to lose his breath. He stood at the doorway, studying your face seeking an approval to enter.

"I take it you don't fancy red roses."

You look up at Billy, your red plumped lips giving him a side smirk.

"Thank you, Mr. Russo. The roses are lovely, but I am not the one to fall for flowers and fancy lines. It's gonna take a lot more than that to tame this gal."

Billy smiled. He was always up for a challenge, especially if it meant that he had another chance with going out with you.

"So you aren't saying no to my plea of us continuing to get to know one another?"

You began to smile.

"I'm not saying yes either."

"But you aren't saying no, so I still have a chance."

Your smile widens, and so does Billy's.

"Alright Mr. Russo. Enough of the date talk. When will my orientation begin?"

"It'll begin after you promise to have dinner with me tonight, 6 pm sharp at the Porterhouse. Best steaks in town."

"I don't eat steak."

"They have seafood."

"I'm allergic to fish and shellfish."

"Then I guess you're shit out of luck then." Billy laughs.

You laugh too.

"Fine, but don't hold your breath. I may get tied up here at the office."

"Not if I have anything to do with it. In my office in 30 minutes Ms. (Y/L/N)"

You smile.

"I'll be there."

"That response better include dinner tonight. See you in thirty Ms. (Y/L/N)."

You smile.

Billy winks at you as he leaves your office.

Billy was charming your socks off. He spent a good amount of time orienting you on Anvil, its mission and purpose. You had to stay focused and not let your attraction to him get in the way of finding out more about his relationship with Frank Castle and how he could help you find him. This mission was very important to you because you knew Frank's family personally. His father and your father were in the "business" together. The family lost touch after your father left the business, but your father stayed in touch with Frank after he returned from Afghanistan. Frank's father, Vincent ("Vinnie"), was killed shortly after your father left the business. Rumor has it that the mob killed him, but his killers were never found. Some of the mob members' families questioned why your father was released from the mob so easily and why Vinnie was killed. Your father never talked about it much, but it seems that whatever the relationship was between your father and Vinnie, it was a very loyal one. Vinnie took his secrets to the grave and you had a feeling your father would too. Your families were from the same hood and Frank attended the same high school as you and your brothers in Brooklyn. He was known as Frankie Castle. You didn't dare tell your SAC (your boss at ATF) about your connection to Frank, otherwise, he would not have allowed you to take on this case. Frank was younger than your eldest brother but older than you and your second brother. You were all in different grade levels, but you would say hello to one another at school in passing. You would see your brothers talking to him from time to time, but Frank was a guy who pretty much stayed to himself. His family really suffered after Vinnie's passing. He didn't have very many friends while your brothers were the most popular guys in school. Billy must have really shown love and loyalty for Frank to let him into his life, especially since he appeared to be so reserved all throughout high school. Frank did not appear to be a bad guy, just a guy who suffered some traumatic losses in his life and was now seeking revenge to those who killed his loved ones. You haven't seen Frank since he graduated from high school. You heard from your parents that he joined the military shortly after high school, got married and had two children. Your father tried to stay connected to Frank as a promise to Vinnie. Frank turned down many invitations for family dinners and gatherings when he returned from the war, but he did appreciate your father staying connected to him and being there through his tragic losses. Your parents even attended Frank's wedding and became close to his wife and his children. When you heard that Frank's family was murdered, that devastated your family, especially your parents, more than anything. How could someone kill a man's wife and children? It was even more devastating when you heard that Frank passed away shortly after the death of his family on a shipping dock, chasing after Colonel Ray Schoonover (aka the Blacksmith). What a tragedy. Your father went through a slight depression after Frank's death. Vinnie was like a brother to him so knowing that his only son and his son's family were deceased devastated your father. Frank's mother ended up moving away and placed in a mental institution in Pennsylvania. When your father discovered that Frank was still alive, you made it your mission to find him. You researched his time in the service and discovered that he was connected to Billy Russo, his best friend in fact. When your SAC told you that an agent was needed to investigate this case, you jumped at the opportunity to take it. You wanted to find Frank and get to the bottom of who murdered his family, even if your life depended on it, for Frank and his family, and as a promise to your father.

* * *

You arrive at Porterhouse a 5:55 p.m. You walk into the elegant restaurant and find Billy sitting at the bar drinking a bottle of Dos Equis beer.

 _Déjà vu._

" _Fuck he looks so good."_ You say to yourself.

You sit in the seat at the bar next to Billy.

"Good evening, Ms. (Y/N/L)." Billy says, looking you deeply in the eyes as he takes another sip of his beer.

He couldn't take his eyes off of you and you couldn't take your eyes off of him either.

"Good evening, Mr. Russo." You say, sliding off your heavy petty coat and hanging it on the back of your chair.

"How long are we going to play this 'Mr./Ms. game'? Can I please call you (Y/N)?"

You smile.

"I never said you couldn't call me (Y/N). That was all your doing….Billy."

Billy smiles.

"That's more like it."

He pulls himself closer to you, reaching for your hands. You raise your eyebrows.

"(Y/N), I'm really sorry for what happened the other night."

You roll your eyes.

"Why would you insult me like that? Do you really think a woman's purpose on this earth is to be beautiful and give head?"

Billy's eyes widen.

 _"Umm…hell yes!"_ Billy says excitedly to himself.

Billy felt a burning sensation go through his pelvis, then he cleared his throat and faced you.

"No, not at all, (Y/N/)." Billy let go of your hands and faced the bar. His eyes began to swell with tears, and you were stunned to see him get so emotional, so quickly.

Billy didn't want to hurt you and start a relationship that he wanted to build with you off on the wrong foot. Yes, Billy offended a lot of people, hell, he killed a lot of people too. But there was something very special about you that kept him close. He wanted to fix the tension and clear the air so that he could get closer to you, but there was also something on his mind that he wanted to share with you.

"Billy what is it?" You ask, placing your hand on his muscular back.

Tears began flowing from Billy's dark eyes and he wipes the tears with a napkin.

He pulls himself together before speaking.

"I….I…lost my sister 8 years ago in combat. She died in the war in Iraq."

You covered your mouth. You could not believe that Billy shared something so personal with you, and that he was showing you his vulnerable side after just meeting you a day prior.

"Billy, I am so sorry."

"No, don't be. She died doing what she loved, fighting for our country. Jennie was a brave lady. She reminds me a lot of you (Y/N/)."

You continue looking into Billy's beautiful dark orbs.

 _"God this man is so beautiful."_

"So, if I came across as an asshole the other night, I sincerely apologize. I just don't want you to get hurt or lose your life the way my sister did."

Now you felt like an asshole.

"Billy, please, you don't have to apologize. I am sorry for your loss, and for the way I overreacted. I have two protective brothers and a very protective father. I couldn't imagine burdening them with the pain that you and your family had to endure."

Billy looks up at you with the most hurtful looking puppy dog eyes.

You cup the side of his bearded face with your hand, rubbing his perfectly trimmed stubbles.

"Thank you, (Y/N). But it's fine. I'm not telling you how to live your life or what career path to take. I'm just giving you advice from a man who lost someone so dear to them. I don't wish this pain upon my worst enemy."

You look at Billy.

"Not even Frank Castle?" You blurt out accidentally.

Billy looks at you coldly. You almost don't know what to say or do next.

"Mr. Russo, your table is now ready." The hostess of the restaurant says as she approaches you both.

 _Saved by the hostess._

You remove your hand slowly from Billy's face and you both continue starring at one another as you grab your coats, as if you were trying to figure out what the other person was thinking.

"Right this way." The hostess leads you to your table, overlooking Manhattan and the Brooklyn bay bride.

Billy holds your seat out for you as you sit down. Despite being a little taken back by your last comment or question, he never stopped being the gentleman that attracted you to him in the first place.

"Your waiter will be right with you." The hostess says as she pours you both a glass of water and hands you both a menu.

You try to hide yourself behind the menu, pretending to look at it but all of the words were meshed together.

Billy pulls the large cardboard menu down just enough to see your big beautiful eyes.

"Why would you think that Frank is my enemy, (Y/N)?"

You look bewildered.

"Well….for starters, I don't know anything about your relationship with Frank, other than you both being in the marines together and you assuming a higher rank than him, even though he was in the service longer than you."

Billy raises his eyebrow.

"Still no reason to assume he is my enemy, (Y/N)."

"Did you attend his funeral?"

"I was on an assignment."

"No excuse in my opinion." you blurt out.

There are a few moments of silence. Billy sips his beer before speaking.

"Ok, let's cut the bullshit. You're a special agent and you have obviously read my and Frank's profiles. So you want to know our history, you got it. Frank was my best friend in the armed forces. We met shortly after joining the military. We remained friends for many years, and lost touch after his family was murdered. Frank and I spent 8 years in service together. He joined the service right after high school and I joined after college. I don't know why we lost touch and I regret it each day. Frank was my family. Frank is my family."

You continue looking at Billy and place the menu down on the table.

"Billy, I am sorry to pry, I just-"

"We've been through shit together that I can't discuss, but we will be bonded forever. I regret not attending the funeral of my brother, but I guess I just didn't want to deal with the pain, ya know? Anyway, I just hope he's somewhere in another world with his family and kicking ass."

You looked down at the table as you pressed your thumb against your eyebrow. The thought of someone losing their entire family in the matter of minutes is just something that you could not fathom. It just wasn't right and something that you could not get around your psyche. But you weren't going to tell Billy that you knew Frank was alive and that he had a connection with your family, not until the time was right.

"I'm sorry Billy."

Billy looks outside the of the restaurant window, staring out of at the bay and bright lights from the building. You felt a sudden urge to get close to Billy, a need to comfort a man who had it so together on the outside but seemed so lost and fragile on the inside. You didn't know how dangerous Billy was, and maybe you didn't want to know, but all you knew was at that moment, you felt the need to comfort someone who needed you.

You rise from your gray upholstered chair trimmed in oak and approached Billy. You sat on his lap and embraced him in a cocoon hug, and you just held each other in that same position for a good while.

Billy didn't know why he let you in, he didn't understand why he opened up to you more than anyone who he ever had contact with. He didn't know if you would use his vulnerability against him one day, but at this moment, all he wanted and needed was to feel your embrace and touch.

You both enjoy a nice dinner and continue chatting about Billy's career in the military with Frank. You never left Billy's side during dinner. You fed each other crème brule for dessert. Before you knew it, you were sitting on his lap again, drinking your third lemon drop martini.

You were both feeling pretty good and tipsy at this point.

How could a man that made you so angry the night before have you falling all over him in less than 24 hours?

There was something soft and tender about Billy's spirit. Although the ATF warned you of the possible dangers that you could face working under Billy, you weren't afraid at all and almost felt safe and secure with him.

* * *

You don't know how you ended up back in Billy's penthouse suite, in his bed. You were very tipsy, but somewhat aware of your surroundings. Billy sat down atop of his large king sized bed, with you sitting on top of him in a straddle position.

You both gazed at one another and fell into deep kiss. You were straddling Billy, but his fingers somehow made their way up your black dress, up your thighs and to your bottom. His hands finally discovered your sweet spot. He massaged your sweet spot through your laced panties with his long and slim fingers. You left out muffled moans and gasp as your body took in Billy's gentle touch. His fingers felt so good gliding over your sweet spot. Your laced panties somehow ended up on the floor and underneath Billy's bed. He slid his long fingers through your folds, making his way up to that soft bud. You both began to moan in pleasure as he felt the warmth of your sweet spot and you felt the tenderness of his fingers. Billy began pumping his fingers into you and your moans were getting slightly louder, although they were muffled because his mouth and tongue completely covered yours. Billy had you in a trance that sent you into a frenzy, especially the way he was pumping his fingers into you and whispering in your ear.

"(Y/N)…" Billy whispered as he continued pumping his fingers, biting his bottom lip.

You could not believe that you were giving yourself to Billy so freely, when you were always the one to play hard to get with most men who tried to date you. There was no way in hell you were giving yourself up that easily, but Billy made it very difficult for you to continue being a hard ass.

Billy inserted another finger slowly into you and you rolled your eyes backward. Your breathing intensified as you let out short gasps and moans.

Things were heating up quickly and you didn't know how much longer you could restrain yourself from climaxing.

"Cum baby, it's ok. Let yourself go…give yourself to me."

It was so hard for you to let go of your control and independence that you worked so hard to get. It wasn't very often that you slept with men who you weren't in a relationship with. Letting yourself go and having an orgasm with a man didn't come naturally for you because you always wanted to be in control. So to feel this close to climaxing from Billy just fingering you definitely had you in a state of bewilderment, but it was exciting to you and you wanted more.

You couldn't see anything around you and felt your walls caving in, vibrating intensely. Billy's pumping deepened and you were now whimpering like a puppy. You felt that usual burning sensation that came before an orgasm, and just like that, you climaxed all over Billy's fingers. You squealed as your body shook from the intense orgasm. Your breathing slowed down and you fell into Billy's shoulders, relaxing on him like a baby.

Billy pulled his fingers out of you and tasted them one by one, enjoying your delicious taste and scent.

"Damn baby you taste so good." Billy utters to you in a deep husky whisper.

You smile as you continue laying on his shoulder. But Billy wasn't done. His pelvis was burning with desire. He wanted you so badly and need to feel you.

You moan softly as Billy caressed your entire body. You were laying on your side in Billy's large bed as he inserted his manhood into you, pumping hard and slowly into you from behind. Your eyes remain closed as every cell in your body embraced the extreme ecstasy from Billy's touch. You both never felt this way before over someone you just met. You only made love to a few men in your life, but Billy was indeed the best lover you've ever had, and he felt the same way about you.

"Damn baby, you feel so fucking good." Billy whispers in your ear as he turns your head to face him and kisses you deeply.

Billy continues caressing your silky body from head to toe. His hand grips your breast gently and he scales over your waist and thighs. He kisses you deeply. He wanted to make love to you all night long. He wanted to wake up next to you and make love to you in the morning. He loved every curve of your body. He loved your hair, your skin, your lips, and your scent. You were driving him wild with every sensation that he felt from your love making. You both let out soft moans and grunts as the feeling intensified.

"Oooh Billy….." You whispered softly after he broke the intense kiss.

Billy gripped your shoulders tightly and picked up a steady pace as he felt his climax near, as you did as well. You both moved together in a rhythmic motion as your bodies clashed intensely against one another. Your head was turned upright at Billy, looking him directly in the eyes as he continued thrusting into you from behind, his head right next to yours.

Your moans began to get louder and louder with each thrust. Again, orgasms didn't come easy for you being the control freak that you are, but in this case, you couldn't hold on any longer. You threw your head back into Billy as you felt your walls tightening and that burning sensation in your pelvis…again….only this time, the feeling was more intense.

"Ooooohh Billy….Oooohhh God you feel so damn good…..ooh fuck…..I'm cumming….Oh my God…..oh FUUUCCK!"

Billy is jamming into you wildly, his pelvis clashing intensely into yours. Billy lifts your right leg and continues clashing into you hard, pursuing his orgasm and you both climax together. You scream each other's names aloud over and over as Billy pumps seeds into you and you release onto him. Billy buries his head into the crook of your neck as he continues groaning loudly while shoving into you with his body slowly against the large headboard.

You didn't get much sleep that night. You and Billy made intense love throughout the night. He caressed, kissed and tasted your beautiful body all night long, ending it with quick and hard sex. He had you screaming and moaning softly all through the night. You never knew that sex could be this good, so intense, so passionate. Billy had you doing things to him that you would never imagine doing to another man. He gave you pleasure that you thought was only imaginable. Although your body experienced the greatest pleasure ever, your pelvis was actually sore from having multiple orgasms.

Billy woke up early and prepared you both breakfast. You slept so peacefully with your beautiful curly locks falling over your face. Billy didn't want to wake you, so he slipped out of bed and prepared breakfast for the both of you.

When you woke up at a quarter past 7, you nearly jumped out of bed until you realized where you were. You noticed a tray of food on your night stand and there was Billy, smiling at you in bed, his body half covered with white sheets.

"Good morning, beautiful." Billy says as he embraces you with a soft passionate kiss. You felt butterflies burn through your tummy.

"Oh God this man can make me have another orgasm by just kissing me." you say to yourself.

"Good morning, handsome."

Billy reaches for the tray of food that he prepared for the both of you. The tray had two plates, covered with poached eggs, oranges, strawberries, and toast.

"For you, gorgeous." Billy hands you your plate and begins feeding you strawberries. He looked so happy, like a bird that had been freed from its cage, like a color blind man who could suddenly see the beautiful colors in the world after wearing a new set of glasses.

You're silent for a few moments. It seemed so surreal that you were in this beautiful man's penthouse, in his bed from a passionate night of love making, and now being served breakfast in bed. This whole arrangement seemed too good to be true.

You didn't want to ruin the moment by bringing up Frank Castle, but you needed to get more information on Frank to begin your investigation.

"Billy….what if I told you that Frank Castle was alive and well."

Billy turned to you slowly, with a deeply cold look of rage and shock.


End file.
